Song of The Lioness
by Tokaku
Summary: "Aku bersumpah demi seluruh hidupku,aku kan selalu melindungi mu" #bad summary


Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama

Alanna (c) Tamora Piece

(Warning! bahasa sulit dipahami,AU!Alanna ,YURI,dll)

Rated : T++ (mungkin)

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Enjoy~Please~^_^~

* * *

"Keputusanku sudah perlu dibahas lagi,"kata seorang laki-laki yang tengah duduk itu kemudian melanjutkan membaca anaknya meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya itu setelah menutup pintu.

"Dia tidak suka jika kita berada didekatnya,"kata si anak laki-laki."Dia tidak peduli dengan keinginan kita."

"Dia hanya peduli dengan buku-buku dan parkamennya."kata anak perempuan.

"Aku tidak akan mau menjadi kesatria! Aku ingin menjadi ahli sihir dan membunuh setan-setan itu!"ujar si anak laki-laki sambil memukuli tembok dangan kesal

"Kau pikir aku suka itu?"Tanya saudarinya

Rivaille Ackerman dan Levi Akcerman adalah anak dilahirkan dari keluarga bangsawan benar-benar memiliki wajah,bentuk tubuh,dan sifat yang sama sehingga mereka tidak bisa dibedakan jika mereka memakai pakaian yang hal yang dapat membedakaan mereka berdua ialah panjang rambut mereka yang berbeda.

"Seharusnya kau menjadi Levi karena hanya perempuan yang diajarkan_."Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya."Rivaille,aku tahu jalan keluarnya!"

Dari raut wajahnya,Rivaille tahu saudarinya ini tengah mendapatkan sebuah ide gila."Apa?"Tanya Rivaille dengan datar

Levi melihat ke sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada pelayan di ruang itu."Besok ayah akan memberikan kita surat untuk orang yang melatih calon kesatria dan di kau bisa meniru tulisannya,jadi tulis saja surat baru yang menjelaskan bahwa kita kembar kaulah yang akan pergi ke dalam surat itu kau ingin menjadi ahli sihir dan para Putri Dewi yang akan mengajari mu karna dialah yang mengajarkan sihir kepada anak laki-laki."

"Sudah kuduga."Rivaille diam sejenak."Ide mu cukup gila bagiku"

"Kurasa itu tidak terlalu gila bagiku."Levi nyenyir

"Ingat kau ini akan tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis dan bagaimana dengan rambutmu ?"Tanya Rivaille

"Akan ku potong."Jawab Levi."Yang selebihnya akan kuurus belakangan."

"Kau perlu tahu Thomas dan Minna akan pergi bersama mereka bisa membedakan tahu,kita bukan kembar laki-laki."

Levi menggigit bibir bawahnya,ia tengah berpikir keras."Kita bilang kepada Thomas bahwa kita akan menyihirnya jika dia berbuat macam-macam,"ujar Levi"Dia benci sihir dan Minna,mungkin kita bisa membujuknya.

Rivaille memikirkan ide itu sambil menatap Levi menatap saudaranya yang penuh harapan.

"Kau pikir kita bisa melakukannya,"bisik Rivaille

"Tentu,asalkan kau tidak lepas kendali,"ujar Levi " Dan asalkan aku tidak lepas kendali."ujarnya dalam hati .

Keesokkan paginya Lord Ackerman memberikan sepucuk surat dan restu kepada anak-anaknya sebelum memberikan instruksi kepada Thomas dan belum tahu tentang rencana si berniat memberitahunya setelah mereka jauh dari Minna dapat dibujuk oleh si kembar karena Minna,wanita yang telah dianggap ibu oleh si kembar juga mengerti keinginan si kembar.

Begitu Lord Ackerman melepaskan mereka,Minna membawa si kembar ke kamar surat itu dan mengubahnya, sementara Thomas menyiapkan kuda

Lord Ackerman mempercayakan putranya kepada Dot Pixis dan Putrinya kepada guru-guru di akan mengirimkan sejumlah uang setiap tiga bulan untuk keperluan anak-anaknya sampai mereka cukup Ackerman sangat sibuk dengan studinya hingga dia menyerahkan segala keputusan menyangkut putra-putrinya ke tangan yang telah ia percayai.

Memang di kovensi dan istana banyak menerima surat semacam itu setiap anak perempuan dari keluarga ningrat mengeyam pendidikan di kovensi sampai mereka berusia lima belas tahun atau enam belas putra sulung keluarga ningrat biasanya mempelajari keterampilan dan kewajiban kesatria di istana laki-laki mereka dapat meniru jejak kakaknya atau belajar di kovensi.

Untuk urusan meniru tulisan ayahnya,Rivaille memang menulis dua surat membaca surat itu dengan merasa lega karena tidak menemukan perbedaan antara tulisan Rivaille dengan duduk sambil menyeringai karena membayangkan tahun demi tahun berlalu sebelum siasat ini terbongkar.

Sementara Rivaille mengenakan pakaian dan jubahnya,Minna membawa Levi ke kamar perempuan itu mengenakan kemeja,celana selutut,dan sepatu itu Minna memotong rambutnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan,"kata Minna saat potongan rambut pertama jatuh ke lantai.

"Ada apa ?"Tanya Levi denga sedikit gugup

"Kau punya bakat menyembuhkan."Guntingnya terus bekerja."Lebih besar dari besar dari siapa pun yang kau punya kekuatan yang kelak kau menyembuhkan itu lebih aku sebuah jelas,seolah-olah dewa berteriak di telingaku."

Membayangkan hal ini,membuat Levi cekikikan.

"Tidak baik menertawakan dewa,"ujar Minna."Meskipun tak lama lagi kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Tidak apa-apa"

Si kembar dan kedua pendamping mereka melambaikan salam perpisahan ke sekolompok pelayan mereka melewati gerbang yang mereka lalui perlahan berubah menjadi jalan bebatuan yang rimbun dengan pepohonan.

Menjelang siang ,mereka sampai di dan Minna mengarah ke timur menuju Kota Dewa di dan Thomas bergerak menuju barat untuk pergi ke istana kerajaan.

"Kurasa inilah saatnya ,"Levi menatap saudaranya dan tersenyum kecil

"Aku harap bisa mengatakan, selamat bersenang-senang,"ujar Rivaille,"namun aku tidak mengerti ,bagaimana orang bisa bersenang-senang sementara mereka harus mengikuti pelatihan untuk menjadi begitu semoga berhasil."

"Kau juga."

"Ayo kita pergi,"kata Levi kepada Thomas dengan suara berat

Minna dan Rivaille mengambil jalur kiri dari persimpangan sedangkan Levi dan Thomas menempuh jalur -tiba Levi berhenti dan mengembalikkan badannya untuk melihat saudaranya merasa Rivaille akan menjadi pribadi yang jauh berbeda ketika mereka bertemu menghela napas ,Levi melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Dulu Thomas adalah prajurit kerajaan yang paling ia dilatih untuk menjadi tukang besi ,tetapi dia pernah menjadi prajurit infrantri ibunya sakit,Thomas terpaksa pulang ke kampung halaman untuk merawat ibunya dan menjadi pengawal di kastil milik Ackerman sebagai upaya mencari sesuap ia ingin menjadi prajurit kerajaan lagi,asalkan ia tidak menjadi bahan lelucon lantaran majikannya yang terlalu freak disuruh memilih antara Rivaille dengan Levi,dia akan memilih Levi karena memiliki jiwa petarung memang pernah mengajarkan si kembar itu secara bersamaan,pada saat itulah Levi yang dulu menguasai teknik yang ia dibilang ia lebih pintar dari sekarang Thomas berharap bahwa majikannya ini adalah Levi.

Tanpa ia duga,harapan itu akan terkabul,meski cara yang tak asyik melamun,Thomas tidak melihat ular kayu yang melintas di Levi dan kudanya melihat itu secara bersamaan sehingga mereka besar itu melonjak nyaris membuat majikannya terlempar ke langsung memutar miringkan pelana di tubuh kudanya,lalu menarik tali kendali Thomas dengan kedua seluruh tenaga ,ia berusaha menenangkan kuda yang melonjak-lonjak itu sebelum Thomas jatuh dan lehernya patah.

Kaget lantaran merasaan entakan baru di tali kekangnya,membuat kuda tu berhenti gemetar saat Levi mengusap-usap mengeluarkan apel dari sakunya dan menyodorkannya ke kuda itu sambil terus menerus mengusapnya sampai dia tidak gemetar lagi.

Ketika Levi mengangkat wajahnya,Thomas tengah mengawasinya dengan sorot tidak tahu,Thomas sedang memikirkan bahwa Rivaille tidak akan bertindak seperti itu dalam situasi yang itu tahu,butuh keberanian besar untuk menenangkan kuda besar yang sedang seperti seorang kesatria.

Hari telah malam,mereka bergegas mencari tempat mereka dapat mencarinya dengan waktu yang tak mereka menuju ke kamar masing-masing

Keesokkan paginya

"Aku tidak peduli kalian berdua ingin menjadi apa,"kata Thomas."Kau anak perempuan."

"Mulai saat ini aku akan menjadi kesatria dan Rivaille akan menjadi ahli adalah cita-cita kami."

"Seandainya seseorang memergokimu ketika kau mandi,habislah riwayatmu."

"Aku bisa menyembunyikan semua itu dengan tidak ,sihirku akan menguasai mu."ujar Levi

Menyadari pancingannya berhasil,Levi menatap Thomas dengan mata memohon."Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan ini tapi jika kau tidak mau,kita bisa kembali."

"Tidak,ayahmu akan memburu kulitku nanti !"

Levi tidak bisa memungkiri perasaanya sekarang ini,semua yang ia citakan mungkin akan segera ia capai.

Empat hari kemudian,pagi-pagi sekali mereka berangkat menuju saja mereka menjadi bagian dari arus ibukota karena hari ini adalah hari membimbing kudanya di antara kerumunan,sementara Levi berusaha mengendalikan kudanya tidak jauh di pernah ia melihat orang sebanyak pedagang,budak,dan bangsawaan.

Pasar itu sendiri membuat anak perempuan dari kastil di pegunungan ini mengerjapkan matanya melihat warna-warni yang baju,keterampilan yang digantungan,emas dan perak.

Thomas memimpin Levi menuju ke pekarangan ,para pelayan telah menunggu untuk menunjukkan ruangan masing-masing juga bertugas mengarahkan para pelayan yang datang mendampingi majikannya dan mengurus kuda seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka.

Thoma turun dari kuda untuk memperkenalkan dirinya dan pelayan membungkukan badannya."Aku akan mengurus kuda Anda,Sir."ujar sang pelayan."Berthlod!"

Lalu pemuda ceking tinggi bergegas datang."Ya,Rainer?"

"Antar Tuan akan mengurus tasnya."

Levi turun dari dan mengelus kudanya sesaat,seolah-olah kuda itu teman dia bergegas mengikuti Thomas dan Berthlod

"Kau beruntung Putri yang ingin langsung bertemu dengan tunjukkan rasa hormat mu."bisik Thomas.

Levi mulai merasa sedikit jika rencananya tidak berjalan mulus? Bagaimana jika Putri bisa menerka identitasnya? — tidak Levi akan menghadapi semuanya dengan berani

Sementara itu…..

"Mereka telah datang Putri,mereka tengah menuju kemari,"ujar seorang pelayan

"Apakah dia seorang anak laki-laki ?"

"Tentu saja,Putri."

"Huh,aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki."

* * *

Pertama ane mau ngucapin "Selamat Berjuang Bagi Kelas 9 SMP,Semoga Lulus dengan Hasil yang Memuaskan...Amiin." 

Dan terima kasih bagi yang telah mau membaca , semoga ane dapat menyelesaikan fic ini dengan baik.

Jaaa ^_^


End file.
